The Last Year of Hoggy Warty Hogwarts
by PretzelofFate
Summary: Well.. Marauders, Lily, and friends and their last year at Hogwarts.


"Bye!" Lorena yelled, waving to her parents before jumping aboard the Hogwarts Express. She headed down the aisle and jumped as someone tackled her into a hug.

"Lorena!" Katie squealed. "How was your summer?" she asked, leading her into a compartment where Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were already seated.

Lorena grinned. "Lily will be delighted to see who we're sitting with," she said, stowing her trunk, then taking the seat next to Remus.

"Well," Remus said, pecking her on the cheek. "You'd think after a year of us two dating, she'd have gotten used to him by now."

Katie laughed. "That'll be the day," she said, taking her seat in between James and Sirius.

"I'll have you know, I've become quite the gentlemen over the summer," James said, batting his eyelashes, causing Lorena to snort.

"Don't make me laugh," she said.

James ignored her. "I have to go to the Head's Compartment," he said, standing up.

"..Why?" Lorena asked.

"Why, I'm Head Boy, of course." James smirked, leaving the compartment.

"This should be an exciting year.." Katie grinned, stretching her legs out where James had been sitting.

"So Moony, got any ideas for pranks yet?" Sirius asked. "This is our seventh and final year at Hogwarts. We've got to make it worth while."

"Well, I was thinking we should start this year off with a bang.." Remus replied, grinning mischievously.

"Do expla-"

"I'm already late for the Head's meeting!" Lily burst into the compartment. "Take my trunk please, I gotta run." And without further ado, she left.

"..Well that was interesting." Lorena said, as Katie stowed Lily's trunk away with the others.

"I wish I was at the meeting." Katie said, sitting back down. "I'd love to see Lily's face when she find out whose Head Boy."

"You know," Remus said, "He really does like her."

Lorena nodded. "_We_ know that, but Lily's just to stubborn to admit it."

"Now Moony," Sirius interrupted. "What is this 'bang' you speak of?"

* * *

Lily rushed down the aisle, and into the Heads Compartment. "I'm so sorry, I- What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked.

"Well actually, Evans, I'm Head Boy." James replied, grinning.

"Bu- Wha- Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Lily asked, her jaw practically reaching the ground.

James shrugged. "Some people think so. Sirius laughed at me for about an hour after I got my badge."

A blonde, Ravenclaw prefect cleared her throat, interrupting the silence that had ensued.

"Oh, right." Lily said, "Well, er, on with the meeting!" And with that James and her began explaining their jobs.

"Well that was fun," James said, half an hour later. Lily merely shrugged in reply.

"Y'know we're gonna have to work together a lot," James said.

"That's part of being Heads together.." Lily replied.

James grabbed Lily's arm and stopped her. "Basically the entire school knows. I like you, You hate me, Can we just call a truce?" he asked, looking directly into her eyes. "I don't think I could stand another year of you hating my guts."

Lily stared at him blankly for a minute. "Truce." She said, and as she shook his hand she felt a little shock and quickly let go.

James smirked. "Off to meet our friends, then?"

"Off to meet our friends." Lily replied.

* * *

"That's my sister," Katie said, pointing to a short, skinny girl with bright blonde hair. She was huddled in a bunch with the rest of the scared looking first years.

"Did we really used to be that small?" Sirius asked, as they all took their seats at the Gryffindor Table, now joined by Peter.

"I don't remember ever being that scared, either.." James commented, as the sorting hat began singing its new song.

After the long and rather boring sorting, Katie's sister, Molly, being sorted into Gryffindor, the food magically appeared on the table.

"Three. Two. One."

_BANG_.

All the food on the Slytherin table turned into stuffed animals, of various species and colors. Where chicken once laid on Severus Snape's plate, there was now a bright pink elephant.

Everyone in the hall burst out laughing, even some of the teachers were grinning.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew," Professor McGonagall said, forcing herself not to laugh or even smile. "Meet me in my office after the feast."

"Right-o, Professor," Sirius said, saluting to McGonagall.

Dumbledore stood up, "Let's eat!" He said, and with a flick of his wand the animals were gone and replaced with the platefuls of food.

**A/N: Yeah.. I've never really posted anything online for teh world to see before.. So, please REVIEW. **


End file.
